RWBY: CMEN
by alexrusso89
Summary: When Arthur Watts betrays Cinder and her team, thennhe frames them as the traitors, now as newly forged team CMEN theyn must survive Salem's forces and Grimm. But will CMEN turn to team RWBY for help ?
1. Betrayed

"Looks like your about to pay the price for being friends with Cinder," Dove said.

"Carden maybe we should...," Sky said before being cut off.

"MAXIMUM EFFORT!, YOU DOLTS !" Carden screamed charging into team CMEN and attacking them.

"Well that was unexpected," Emerald said,

"Yeah," Cinder said " You know what to do"

"Right," Emerald said opening fire with her twin daggers.

"Is that the best you got," Dove Bronzewing said swinging his sword as Russell preformed an acrobatic flip.

"No" Mercury said, however it wasnt enough as Carden slammed his Mace down, the blast takes out Mercury and Sky Lark, however Cinder fired fire dust from her glass blades knocking her back, Arthur Watts, smirked as he watched the battle, he suddenly threw a dust grenade into the fight knock both teams apart.

" Goodbye miss fall" Arthur said " Enjoy captivity " he continued as he left.

" What does he mean?" Mercury asked, " We've been had " Cinder replied as Atlas Military soldiers began to surround them. Cinder sighed " We have no choice but to run" she said as she, Emerald, Mercury and Neo fled the scene, Team CRDL were stunned.

-Salem's hideout-

Salem took her seat at the table in the inner sanctum, he was wearing a white tuxedo " The beautiful Salem" Arthur said as he appeared in the doorway before he found a barrel of a gun pressed to the side of his head.

"How dare you enter here unannounced" Tyrian stated

After much explanation From Arthur about what had happened, Salem seemed disgusted by him. "Pray tell why should i be concerned by this little girl," Salem said " They are pitiful"

"Not to mention a wasted potential," Hazel said as he came from the shadows.

"A rag tag group of misfits, they are none of our concern," Tyrian said

"Oh well ," Salem said with a wicked smile.

"Cinder and her team may join them." Arthur said , this got the room's attention

"Impossible," Salem said.

"Indeed," Hazel said.

"It is not impossible, she and her team fled the battle field, after turning on us, i fear she may go to that little girl for help ." Arthur explained

"Seriously?" Tyrian said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes" Arthur said.

"Hazel " Salem said the ever present wicked glint in her eye. "Contact Adam "

" Of course " Hazel said, the bemused Salem simply smiled " We will destroy Cinder Fall."


	2. Into hiding

Cinder has been stuck in an endless loop of her own doing. For a long time she had been forced to re live the betrayal over and over again. She had only been brought out of it by Emerald getting involved.

Emerald opened her eyes. She sat up put on her glasses, right now she did need them again. She looked at the calendar, but before she could brush it off, she had to look at it again.

It wasn't the usual month… it was October.

"What…" she said.

She looked out the window, all of the trees had no leaves or flowers and the skies were cloudy.

She sighed, considering the room wasn't a mess it meant Salem hadn't attacked yet.

Thankfully she knew that sometimes there were strange things with the time lines. She might be surpassing most of her emotions was kind of funny.

Sad yes… but definitely funny.

She went to the bathroom and did her usual things, taking off her glasses.

And so she began to her usual thing…

As she walked the Streets, she wondered would Hazel or Tyrian show up.

Even if there was no attack she still had to protect her team.

Maybe she could finally after that worry free month for once.

"Looky what i found." Said a voice.

Cinder turned around and saw Mercury.

"What is he doing here?" thought Cinder, then she remembered of course Mercury was going to show up.

"Your ment to be resting." Said Mercury, "You need time to recover."

"What?" asked Cinder" I need to stop Salem's forces."

Mercury blinked.

"What?" Cinder asked.

"We will stop her after everything we have been through so far." Explained Mercury

Cinder just stood there processing the information.

Before Cinder could answer they heard and inhuman scream. They turned to find they were in the center of the park . Suddenly a giant snake grimm popped out…

It was a new form.

Emerald froze as the witch was about to bite down… however suddenly it hit, being knocked back.

"What?" asked Emerald.

"You All right?" said Cinder , "Lets take care of this witch!"

The three of them nodded.

With that Mercury became the distraction for Cinder and Emerald.

"Wow… this a good one." Said Emerald.

Emerald drew her daggers and fired at the witch. The daggers sliced up the witch real good, but it just sprouted another body.

"Finish her!" yelled Ermerald. Cinder jumped with her Glass Swords, she launched an attack, cracks appeared all along the witch's body slicing it into pieces. When they finished defeating the witch, Emerald couldn't help but to stare at Cinder.

"Think its Salem." Said Mercury.

"Unfortunately" Emerald said, technically it wasn't a lie after all.

That was when they heard a laugh.

"Hohoho!"

They turned to see Cinder joined by Neo .

"Why do you two always argue?" asked Cinder

"What " said Emerald

" You know " Mercury said " If we want help in saving our butts from Salem, we could always turn to red for help"

"Yes." Sighed Cinder, "We were all thinking that."

"Would she even help us." Said Emerald.

Cinder looked at her team " I dont know " She said " But we should head to Vacuo and hide in the Shade academy till we can find her"

Neo, Mercury and Emerald all nodded.


	3. Shade academy day 1

Emerald walked down the halls of Shade Academy, she could some students talking, they talking about what everyone was the last few weeks- the ever so popular team CFVY.

" Cinder pressured me into wearing the uniform " Emerald groaned brushing back her green locks " Emerald is that you?" Mercury asked disbelieved, Emerald rolled her eyes and nodded " Wow Cinder is talented then."

" She's a master manipulator, Ill tell you that much " Emerald giggled thinking of her friend. " So do you have a date to this party Arslan is throwing?" Asked Mercury, watching Emerald's face contort into a spur expression. They made their way to their team dorm, stopping outside to continue their conversation.

" Honestly i haven't given it much thought" She told him " Oh well might have to just force some unfortunate soul into being my date."

" Not with that attitude your not "

The sneering voice brought Emerald and Mercury's attention to inside their dorm, Where Cinder Fall sat on her bed brushing her hair " Cinder" Emerald smiled,

" I don't really need a date anyways" Emerald said. Cinder huffed, smoothing her hair " We are ment to blending in remember." Mercury smirked " Good luck with that."

Cinder clasped her hands " What is that ment to mean Mercury" Cinder hopped off her bed, the clicking of Cinder's hells echoed through the room, Emerald turned and wiggled her eyebrows at Mercury "Yea " she started, " You think we cant?"

" What!" Mercury's eyes widened. " We only have to do this till we can find Ruby " Emerald laughed, Mercury sighed " Ok yes i know, its not what i ment."

" Alright have it your way," Emerald winked sliding into her dorm room, Mercury following, then closing the door. Emerald threw her bag from her shoulder onto her bed, inhaling deeply before walking to her bed and collapsing onto it alongside her bag. Mercury sat on his next which was next to Neo's, the mute girl was laying on her bed. " Look we have a plan lets just keep our heads down" Cinder said, " Yea at least they let us into this academy " Mercury sighed, " It will harder for Salem's forces to get us here, but once we make a break for Rose we are out in the open " Emerald said.

" Dont worry im sure we will be fine " Cinder said. " yea, weve been through a lot " Emerald said " we are a team, and we always will be"


	4. Location found

Neo was having a good day. It seemed like the sky was bright blue, brighter then normal, the air was crisp, and she was in a good mood. Neo smiled at people she walked past, a habit she picked up from her father, especially on school days amd she talked to people she rarely talked to.

Oh yes Neo was having a great day. Everything was Blissful and it seemed every second that passed was more enjoyable. That is until Emerald burst into the dorm room with a horrified expression on her face.

" Neo! Mercury! Cinder!" Emerald said, panting from the painful run in her high heels that she had just pulled off. A startled Mercury, took one of his earbuds out and rushed over to his friend. " Whoa Emerald whats wrong?"

" Its Ruby, Tyrian has located her..."

Mercury's breath caught in his throat. " Oh"

Cinder nearly screamed " What the Fuck!."

" I know" Emerald said, she threw her hands up in the air.

" Ok, pack your things" Cinder said, the four nodded and began to quickly pack their things, making sure they packed everything,

" Ok we gotta get to Ruby before Tyrian does" Cinder said, " We better hurry " Emerald said, " This is all fine and good but what happens when get to Rose, we are not exactly in her good graces " Mercury said as the four left the room and headed down the hallway " That doesn't matter " Emerald replied " She is our best chance " Cinder said.

" I just hope your right about this " Mercury said, " You trust me right ?" Cinder said, " Always " Mercury replied, " Then trust me, she will help us " Cinder answered.

The group reached the front doors of Shade academy, before quickly crossing the courtyard " So where is she located?" Cinder asked " Mistral " Emerald replied. Cinder smiled " Then lets get some transport" she said.


	5. Stopping in the see Blake

Illyria looked proud, more smug really, she had Blake, was about to strike, when she was interrupted by the sound of slow clapping.

The attention went from Blake to Cinder who was strutting, she had the most sarcastic applause she could muster. " Wow I'm shocked here i was thinking you were the baddest of the bad and find that you lost ."

Illyria sneered at Cinder " Look what the sea dragged in " she unsheathed her blade " If it Cinder Fall." At the mention of her name Blake's head immediately snapped up in Cinder's direction, then followed her fiery gaze, Cinder stood before her, in the flesh. Illyria seemed to lose focus on Cinder and the conversation and instead only stared at Blame; Her thoughts were going a mile a minute, plans were forming.

" Aye to what do we owe the pleasure of seeing you here on Menagerie maiden Princess " Illyria said venom in every word. Cinder snorted " I just thought id stop by and pay a visit to my white fang friends" Cinder said smiling falsely. " I don't know how much longer I'm staying on the Island though. Im only here for one thing."

Illyria rolled her eyes. She hated Cinder not as much as Blake only because Cinder knew how to push Illyria back a tad. The white fang captain motioned for White fang to leave. Illyria didn't catch that, she was too fixated on Blake " Well then don't let the door hit ya " Illyria told both Cinder and Blake. " Wouldn't dream of it " Cinder winked, Blake spun on her heel and stepped outside. She strode down the alley way, smirking to herself as she thought of the ways she could take down white fang, but before she could step further, her thoughts were interrupted by her being pinned against one of the brick walls. Blake was about to clock whoever it was, but she felt the cool metal of something pressing against her cheek.

Blake groaned knowing who it was " Hello Cinder " she acknowledged, annoyed. Cinder smirked at her " Well well well You know me miss Belladonna?" The huskiness of her accented voice in an empty alley way sent chills down Blake's spine.

" No, not really" She pushed against Cinder's frame, trying to free herself, but to no avail.

" Lying ain't as fun when you try to do it" Cinder chuckled, Blake leaned in closer " What are ya really doing here ?"

Cinder smiled at her " Sightseeing. " Cinder took this opportunity to see her features up close. She saw her fiery yellow eyes, prominent cheekbones and his sharp jawline, and her cat ears. " A real answer if ya please Cinder" the way she said her name there it rolled of her tongue, made the hair on the back of her neck stand up " I couldn't hurt you."

" Fine, if you must know I'm on my way to find Rose" Cinder said . Blake grabbed Cinder's waist and pulled it away from her waist, " Well would you look at the time" she said pointing to the non existent watch on her arm " It's been fun but i gotta go"

" Where to Doll?"

" None of your business, thats where"

Cinder chuckled. She lowered her head, her dark hair falling over her forehead. " I know you ain't here for leisure. I'll figure out why you've graced the Menagerie with your presence." Blake started walking down the alley picking up where she left off " Have fun with that" she called to her, smirking, Cinder watched as she walked away, a smile on her face.

" Good to see you too" she muttered to herself before heading back to her hotel room.


	6. Blake webbed up

After a quick walk, Mercury made it back to the hangout without a scratch. " Where were you?" Emerald asked him.

" I went for a walk, theres a fish n chips place near by" Mercury answered simply. The team recollected their thoughts, their priority was Ruby Rose. The four got ready, grabbing whatever they had brought with them.

Just then, in the same dark alleyway, a figure strutted towards them. It was too dark for any of the CMEN to see the figure's face, yet Emerald seemed to know who was walking towards them " Blake?" The green haired girl asked " Blake is that you?"

They all sighed with relief, just like they weren't about to all have heart attacks a few seconds ago. " Dont scare us like that." It took Mercury a moment to realise, but as soon as he saw the figure, he thought it couldnt have been Blake. Blake had a spring almost a skip in her step, this figure did not " Guys" Mercury murmured cautiously, stepping in front of them with a protective stance " That aint Blake"

" Aye didnt mean to scare you" the voice rang out, clear as bell, as he emerged from the shadows the group all knew who it was, Son Wukong " I remember you, the monkey boy seen with Ruby and her friends" Emerald glared " What are you doing here ?"

" I " Son said smiling. " What do you want" Cinder asked coldly.

" Oh" Son brought the attention to the team " I need your help"

" WHAT!"

" please"

" If you guys don't help me the White fang have blake their going to kill her family and send her to Adam."

" ok, and?" Emerald said " Look please help me save Blake " Son pleaded " Cinder, helping him and saving Belladonna will make use more ally like in Rose's eyes" Mercury whispered to Cinder, who nodded " Ok where is she ?" Cinder said, " Shes on her way to the docks " Son replied " Then lets move " Cinder said " Mercury, your the quickest go oh ahead " Cinder said, the team set off " Thank you " Son said smiling " Hang on Blake we are coming " he said.


	7. Saving Belladonna

Cinder and her team seemed to be better at blending in then last time. They met up near the docks. They shared the same worried look, wondering if they could pull this off in time to save Blake. " What if is doesn't work?" Mercury asked. " We have to be on top of our game " Emerald told them " Our lives depends on this." Cinder looked at the group. She knew something was odd. Cinder went over the plan again, telling everyone what their job was and how they were going to pull this off. It was her confidence that inspired the group. Everyone knew their part, and everyone was ready to fight.

It wasnt long till the White fang came with the struggling Blake. Upon their arrival, Mercury held open his arms, and shouted " Welcome"

The white fang members eyes were fixated on Mercury. Cinder then yelled " Finally " the fall maiden summoned her bow and sauntered towards Blake and the dock with an evil grin. This, Neo thought, is where the show begins

" Huh, let's get this party started! You either hand over Blake or you'll be ripped apart" Cinder said menacingly. Neo, Emerald and Mercury forming a an army behind Cinder.

Fighting then ensued between both the white fang members and team CMEN. Mercury made a Beeline for Blake " You! " Blake said with gritted teeth. " Relax Kitty" he greeted, a smile on his face. Cinder sauntered with the up most confidence.

" Cinder Fucking Fall" A voice stopped Cinder in her tracks " Your not getting out of here Lassie."

Cinder spun around just in time to block a strike from Lizzie. The clashing of their blades began in a matter of seconds, Lizzie and Cinder were almost equal in skill or so Lizzie thought. Cinder slammed her blade on Lizzie Making the white fang lieutenant stumble, Cinder saw the window of opportunity and she took it.

Cinder kicked Lizzie, watching as the green haired alligator girl staggered back. Cinder kicked her again and then sliced through the skin of Lizzie's stomach with her blade. Lizzie screamed in agony drawing the attention of the White fang. She groaned in pain, her sword long forgotten, blood seeped through her shirt.

" Mercury grab her "

Blake was now on the floor, Blake saw Mercury walking towards her. Jay and Evie rushed to Blake's side, helping the girl up. Blake was embarrassed at the attention she was getting, Mercury scooped up Blake onto his shoulder's, Cinder then launched a wall of fire, once the smoked cleared, revealing that Team CMEN had escaped with Blake, Lizzie screamed in rage as the white fang seethed with rage over losing Blake.


	8. The battle for Haven

Ruby Rose may have been many things, but one thing she wasnt was unprepared. During the battle that had ensued between both Team Rwby, Oscar, Qrow , JNR and Arthur Watts , Hazel , Leo Lionhart and Raven. Yang had gotten the relic from Raven.

Ruby, Weiss and Yang took on Hazel , Qrow took on Raven, Oscar took on Leo while outside Blake and Sun took on the white Fang with help from the Menagerie Faunus . Hazel made a Beeline for Oscar " Ozpin! " Hazel said with gritted teeth. Oscar held up his cane, Hazel following suit with his electric charged fists. A clanking noise was made as Oscar's cane crashed against Hazel's fists. Hazel knocked Oscar with a heavy swing.

" Weiss Fucking Schnee" Raven's voice stopped Weiss in her tracks " Your not getting out of here Bitch."

Weiss spun around just in time to block a strike from Raven, The clashing of their blades began in a matter of seconds, Raven and Weiss were almost equal in skill. Raven slammed her blade on Weiss's making the heiress stumble, Raven saw the window of opportunity and she took it.

Raven kicked Weiss, watching as Weiss staggered back. Raven kicked her again and then sliced through the skin of Weiss's stomach with her blade. Weiss screamed in agony drawing the attention of her friends, Qrow and Oscar. She groaned in pain, her sword long forgotten, blood seeped through her shirt.

" Hmph not so tough "

Weiss was now on the floor, willing herself to get up and fight , as much as she wanted to, she couldn't. Her stomach was deeply cut, and Weiss didnt know what to do. Her Aura was gone, soon so would her life, she doubted she could even stand at this moment. Basically she was screwed. Weiss saw Raven walking towards her. Jaune and Blake rushed to Weiss side, helping the girl up. Jaune began to apply his aura to Weiss's wound. " We'll get you out of here " Blake told her.

Weiss was embarrassed at the attention she was getting, no matter weak she was, it didnt compare to how weak she felt. Blake and Ren helped Weiss stand, Ruby and Yang was over to Weiss in no time, As soon as Qrow and Oscar had downed Leo and Hazel they joined them.

" Give it up dear brother you've lost" Raven gloated as Arthur walked towards them

" Wanna bet" a voice said, suddenly Mercury kicked Arthur in the balls. " Cinder " Raven growled as smoke soon formed around Ruby and her friends

" Great the idiot is here " Arthur sighed in pain.

" Yea " Cinder said, she along with Emerald, Mercury and Neo were standing in front of Ruby and her friends

" Great just what we need more enemies " Yang sighed

" Blondie we're not your enemies " Emerald said

" Yea we're on the same side here " Mercury said

" There's no way we can trust them" Blake said.

" We don't have a choice " Oscar said as Cinder shot fires out in front of them. Hush... smoke covered CMEN, Oscar, Qrow, RWBY and JNR. Once it cleared the group was gone earning a angry scream from Raven as she seethed with rage.

" What just happened?" Arthur asked

" You lost " Hazel said walking off.


End file.
